Little Blonde Intervention
by theresaCtvd
Summary: Klaus has delve into another post modernism exploration leaving Caroline stranded and indulging in need of therapy. Soon she embraces a lurking darkness and true vamperism with the help of Katherine as Klaus voyages his way through Paris running into an old friend he met during the age of The roman Empire, Benedict which leaves him to discover important information.


"Don't go," she whispered as she held tight force on my faded and tainted collar.  
"I won't be gone for long. Before you close your eyes and sleep tonight, you'll see me again. I promise."  
She displaced a tireless expression as she plotted herself on the left side of the bed, "What am I suppose to do? Move on like I'm not in pain of wanting to be with you or wake up with a smile everyday as-"  
"Caroline"! My sharp voice sunk into her veins as she shivered in fear but by the close observance of her body language it was mostly saddness.  
"Love, look at me," she fought herself to place her eyes upon me but her stiff neck rotated. "What did I teach you"?  
"Nik-" she protested as she tried cowering towards the bed post.  
"Caroline, sweetheart tell me," at this point my tone was begging for an answer.  
She let out a hesitant sigh, "You taught me that life is filled with beautiful art and music, culture so breathtaking that it takes a special person to open their eyes and see it. But I don't want to expereince it without you. I don't," her silent whispers was of each bullet to my heart, slowl crinking from the arteries.  
"Don't make this difficult for me. You know how sensitive I become when you cry. I promise I will be back but in the meantime, I want you to explore not only the world but yourself. Find your weakness and strengths, live every tomorrow as if it is your last. And when the dawn approaches the sunset I want you to sit in this bed and think of me. Think of me holding you, kissing your delicate feathers blissfully. Just think of me."  
The conjuglation of her tears proved her adversal and untasteful distain. She began to crawl in a tense ball with her fingers entageled in her lightly fluffed hair. I pressed my warm skin over her and held my Caroline with such strength I could hear her emotions run through me with each inch.  
"It's okay Caroline. It's okay, sweetheart," I could even hear my voice crack as tears unaware to me, started to form.  
"Its not! It's not okay, why do you always leave me?" her harsh tone escaped her as she held onto the sheets.  
I gently pushed her curls back, with tears bleeding through her skin, carving through the cheeks. I kissed it with such strong intentions for her to know how much I fancied her and even loved her, which is something I couldn't say for centuries. Once she blinked, I was gone with the night leaving her alone with the dawn hanging from the horizon.  
Caroline's POV.  
"Caroline, Caroline...Caroline where are you."  
The isolation of this 150 degree room is icing my bones. I was so dead and unattented I wanted to bleach myself in pain. Maybe I won't feeling anything at all which is better than sitting here and watching old re-runs of "Friends."  
"Caroline what are you still doing in bed."  
Great. Now Elena will probably off post-medicative help which is probably the last thing I need next to toothpaste. God, its like my life is an old flashback to Carrie Bradshaw except she had really nice clothing of designer fashion standard. I don't even have that.  
"Just leave me alone," I hushed.  
I could feel Elena's determination that leaked with perserverance. Like any good friend, she wanted to see me be happy, like Caroline and I am Caroline but I don't feel like Caroline. Why do I always have to confuse myself? I lost Klaus unaware if I can ever get him back and I know what long distance relationship people can do to people I mean, I did Sleeples in Seattle like five million times. I miss the sex already if that is even possible but I do somewhat remember Stefan saying something about a Vampires sexual desire being more difficult to inflate. If that is true than I'm already living an automatic death sentence.  
"Caroline its Saturday, out of all the people in the world, you're sitting here covered in blankets instead of taking in the sun?"  
"Its a new diet I'm on called, 'I don't care'."  
"Did something happen between you and Klaus?"  
There it was. The reassurance of how genuinely pathetic I am. Like its any worse to hear it from Elena.  
I rose my broad shoulders that felt almost attached to the pillow, "No, he just went on his little 'explorations,' you know the ones he takes fifty thousand miles away. Why does like have to be so difficult," I screeched with enthusasism as I fell back to the comforters which seemed to be my only safe haven.  
"Caroline, I'm sure he'll be back like has before," she declared as her breath proved to be unreliable but sincere at the same time.  
"Yeah, before as in a hundred times but it was different this time. He used his serious voice and you know how serious Klaus is when he uses his serious voice."  
Elena appeared to be somewhat dumbfounded which didn't surprise me. Klaus and I are as complex as my color coating system and the basic foundation of our relationship is most champagne, classical movie marthons on TMC, and hot shower sex which I promise, wasn't often. But despite the steep desire that constantly hoovered over me, I loved him. Correction. I still love him. For someone who only knew me for a spand of five months, he was able to recognize my laugh in between reading soap oprea magazines and conversations, recite my temper in the same dialect, and understand me which I really couldn't credit to anyone else before.  
"Listen, Stefan and I go through this same routine on a yearly basis. You're a vampire, a couple of months is nothing compared to centuries."  
Elena constantly tries to construct this prostulate for me to follow by and obviously it is getting on my nerves. Her relationship is nowhere near the same parallel as my relationship with Klaus. Stefan and Elena have this practicality that seemed like such a foregin concept to me and Klaus. Ours was usually characterized by long nights of slamming doors with a taste of Vamperic seduction at its finest and that's what I liked the most. I loved living each day not being aware what will happen from morning to night and being under the same roof with someone of such volatile behavior but yet each day carried its own unique and gut-wrenching suspense. But I should stop thinking about him because the more I do the more I start to lose the essence of myself. I can't afford another breakdown and post-intervention.  
"Elena I appreciate the Dr. Phil approach but I rather pass," I dipped my head underneath the pillow with my knees glued to my stomach.  
"Lets go shopping. Buy clothes have a cup of expresso. Come on its better than laying here all sulken," her tone documented my insanity and the conviction of preventing myself being unstable made me even more unstable.  
"You're right, I can't take this sadistic and loomy bedroom anymore and who knows maybe a nice teaspoon of a prada bag will make the Klaus lust go down," I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
As the lights flickered subsequentially, I noticed my complexion deepened with a deprived pale shade like those corny twilight vampires. Great, I thought. What makes things any worse than the last thing holding you together is slowly being dimished? I'm officially done with my existence.  
"Blush where are you?" I dived into the drawers next to the counter and with the piles of irrelevant shades of dark eyeshadows and eyeliner, no blush was to be found. As my hands delve deeper to the edges of the left drawer, a scrap of paper prickled my skin. My fingers clutched the paper more forcefully and percisely. The paper appeared to be old like Christopher Columbus and post-Renissance old. It developed an organish crisped and rusted edges along the margin and the ink looked almost worn out but still visible to the average human eye. One thing that seemed to have the most clarity was who the letter was directed to and of course I should have known.  
Mr. Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus POV  
"Bonjur , may I get you something to drink."  
"Yes may I have just a quick refreshment of your finest scotch."  
"Yes sir, we had our eqxuiste Spanish imports delivered this morning."  
"Fantastic."  
The whirl wind of Paris still crisps with delight as it did centuries ago. The lights seemed to have never dimmed and the food still resenates with blistered taste. The only component to make this moment a tad sweeter is my lovely Caroline but unfortuantely these distruptive occurences have grabbed my most divided attention. Hopefully, she keeps herself well-behaved otherwise I have to physically align her. Again.

"Here you go Mr, Mikaelson, our Moriston Gold from the sacred land of Spain, at your service," her demenor presented me with such charastmatic dignity that was quite flattering.  
"Thank you sweetheart." Before I can even get a sip of such royal calliber a sound pierced through my jacket.  
"Elijah what an unwanted surprise.'  
"Oh brother don't get full of yourself. I was just curoius on your precised whereabouts, just to see if your not doing anything in the context of stupidity."  
"Brother, you don't give me enough credit now do you? Don't worry I won't do anything I will regret but in the meantime, how about you stick your bloody nose out of my business."

"As you wish, but if you ever so happen to be cut in a situation where you cries for help even proceed to scream my name, I will ignore them with diligence."  
"Now, now Elijah there is no reason to be contemptible, I'm just here to get some answers and I will be home shortly. So long, brother."

It didn't quite honorably phase me that my brother would be the first to ask questions and assume obvious conclusions because it has been a very infamous trait of his. But I don't answer to anyone or follow the rules of those inferior and my brother was most defiantly inferior to me just as Caroline was and also everyone who exists in my era and continue to do so. I am King whether people agree to that notion or not.  
I jugged down my glass of scotch and already a sense of "home" began to upsurge upon me. The bar was filled with suculent feasts ranging from early 20's to I would say about late 30's. Its been over a month of toleration of my wicked ways and I'm just about to have reach a breaking point. Oh well a little old boosy fun wouldn't be the worse to happen.  
My fangs dismantled from the gums of my upper jaw and the veins popped with such retaltion I could feel the strength of my full capacity sink within my entire body. I was ready to feed and maybe even kill, it depends how far my desire has been filling up.

"Time to eat," I mumbled as I turned around and a wave of people were harnest of agnest fears of true supernatural dominance. I attacked the nearest victim and her shrugged voices and screams only added to the fear factor that I so much enjoyed.

"Goodnight sweetheart," my sharp fangs delved into her raw flesh as the blood was riveting from the veins and it was most distinguishly aged to perfection. Her fingers curled as she tried to break throught but in just under a minute her corpse was run dry and motionless. Other people began to yield towards the entrance door but luckily being naturally superior to them I was able to grab half of them. One by one, I was sucked up every last ounce of blood from their main arteries but some were able to still get away. It didn't matter, this city is filled with those of pumping hearts and fresh blood. Though I could hear one shrankish cry coming from the corner. I also could hear the fangs squishing out and the punchering of the flesh.  
Someone else is here, I thought. But exactly who appears to be unknown. After hearing the vibration of a dead and weakless body fall to the ground, the figure emerged from the shadows that the night has absorbed. Then his face became recognizable.  
"Benedict," I whispered beneath my heavy breath.

"Klaus Mikaelson," his voice was equally as suprsied as mine.

Soon a disheveled smile arosed upon my face, "Long time no see."  
He ran with honest affection and displaced his arms around, "God its been centuries I never thought we would see each other."  
"Well my mind has been focused less on the abroad factor as opposed to earlier years. What brings you to Paris."  
"Its my home. After living in Rome for over the greater half of my existence I decided to branch out and start over," his voice husked with admiration and enthusasim. "You?"  
"Let's just say I'm here for greater purposes."  
His eyebrows clutched into an arch as his curosity begin to show, "Is someone threatening you?"  
"I don't know and that's what I'm hear to find out. Do you happen to know how vampires fuction here, I haven't been to Paris in over 500 years, have much changed?"  
"Well if your talking about the sex and the endless sprees of killings no, not much has changed but as opposed internally yes there has. Over recent years bands of vampires have emerged in groups such as covents with their own individual leader."  
"You haven't join one?"  
"I don't do Power Ranger retro style vampire crap, I'm more of a solo artist. Hey they say one can reach great potential with using just oneself."  
"Haha I suppose but does there happen to be a greater figure of these groups someone people view as King or ruler that may have any intention of posing a threat."  
"The only one I can think of is Gustav, he is the leader of the fifth covenant there is exactly 10 but the fifth happen to be causing unwanted trouble. I've heard he has been plotting some attacks of those he despise-"  
"And the odds of them being one of me happen to be great. So where exactly is he."

"Woah, woah slow your horns Mr. Mikaelson I don't know exactly where he is but we can try."


End file.
